


A Faithful Knight

by RyanTruexJr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTruexJr/pseuds/RyanTruexJr
Summary: It had been a year since Sansa Stark walked the halls of the Red Keep in King's Landing for Bran's official coronation. It had also been a year since Sansa had too much wine and got a little too familiar with Ser Podrick Payne.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Sansa Stark walked the halls of the Red Keep in King's Landing for Bran's official coronation. It had also been a year since Sansa had too much wine and got a little too familiar with Ser Podrick Payne. She can still remember how his lips tasted as they kissed in a dark corner of the old throne room. She can still remember how his calloused hands felt on her bare skin. They way he kissed his way down her torso, catching every old scar left by her last husband on the way down. She can still remember how he made her whimper his name as he brought her over the edge to bliss, more than once. Quickly shaking the thoughts away, Sansa walked a little faster towards the king's private quarters. She had important matters to discuss with her brother. As she rounded the corner, there he was. Standing right outside Bran's door. She stopped, quietly stepping back before he could see her. Sansa pressed herself tight against the wall, closing her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. He looked good. Great even. He had let both the hair on his head and the hair on his face grow out. Sansa took one more deep breath before pressing forward. There was no need for this today. Podrick didn't see her until she was almost right in front of him.  
"Yo...your Grace!" He stammered, getting down on one knee. "This is a surprise."  
"Ser Podrick. Stand." She said, sounding more confident than she felt. Inside, she was shaking. Podrick stood up, Sansa looking up at him.  
"Podrick. Just call me Podrick."  
"Okay."  
"How are you? How is that North? Have you heard from Arya and Gendry? Heard from Ser Davos that they found new land..."  
"Podrick."  
"Sorry." Podrick stepped aside, opening the door for her.  
"Thank you." Feeling courageous, Sansa reached out and touched his arm.  
"Your Grace..."  
"Sansa. Just call me Sansa." She said in a soft voice. "You have earned that much."  
"Sansa." The way he had always said her name made her practically melt in her place. This time was no exception. Sansa opened her mouth to say something, but someone else's voice had spoke first.  
"Queen Sansa." Sansa turned to her brother.  
"King Bran." Bran looked at the young knight. "That will be all right now. Thank you Ser Podrick." Podrick nodded at his king, taking a quick glance at Sansa before hurrying off. Sansa closed the door behind her before turning to Bran. "You never told him, did you?"  
"Gods, Bran. You have to stop doing that. Besides, you already know the answer to that." Bran simply nodded. "How do you tell a man that his child died way before their birth day?" She replied, Bran just looking at her.  
"What do I owe this visit, Queen in the North?"  
***  
Sansa found him leisurely walking through the gardens Bran had ordered to be replanted. He wasn't wearing his usual knightly armor, instead just a tunic and breeches. Despite it being winter, it was still fairly warm in King's Landing. She could easily tell he was thinking of something, how his brow furrowed and his hands gripped each other tightly.  
"May I join you, Ser Podrick?" She asked, voice shaking just slightly as his name fell off her tongue. Podrick quickly turned around, obviously startled. Sansa smiled, Podrick returning the gesture.  
"I'm not sure your betrothal would like you walking the gardens with a lowly knight." Podrick said, his smile leaving his face.  
"There's no betrothal, Ser Podrick, so nobody should mind if I decide to take a walk with a kind, handsome knight."  
"It's just Podrick for you, Your Grace." His smile returned. He held out his arm for her.  
"And it's just Sansa for you...Podrick." Sansa walked over to his waiting arm. She took it, letting him lead her through the gardens. "This is more beautiful than when I first came here with my father all those years ago."  
"His Grace added a few things from the North. I guess for a small reminder of home." Podrick led her over to the most beautiful winter roses she had ever seen. Sansa knelt down in front of them, taking in their scent.  
"These were mother's favorite. Father planted as many as he could fit in the Winterfell garden after their first year of marriage."  
"Are they still there? I can't recall seeing these."  
"No. Ramsey..." her voice caught in her throat, his name felt like acid in her mouth. "They were burnt. Roots and all." Sansa stood back up, not making eye contact with the knight. "I always wanted to replant, but..." Sansa turned around just as Podrick leaned forward with a small knife. He cut one of the roses off the bush and cut the thorns off before holding it out for her. Sansa took it with a smile, their fingers lightly brushing against each other. "Absolutely beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you, Sansa." Her Tully blue eyes met his brown ones. Feeling brave, Sansa took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the pair.  
"You're too kind, Podrick." She said, her voice barely a whisper.  
"Your Grace..." Sansa brushed her hand against his, sending shivers down both their spines.  
"Sansa, please."  
"Sansa..."  
"I've missed you over the last year, Podrick. Could have used you about 8 moons ago." She looked down. Podrick took her chin between his fingers, making her look at him. There were tears forming in her eyes. "After our night together..." Podrick's cheeks went flush. "My moon blood stopped coming."  
"Sansa..."  
"I lost it." She turned away, taking a step back. "I guess that is my punishment from the Gods for laying with a man without being wed." She said with a humorless laugh.  
"It's not your fault." Sansa turned back around to face him. Sansa came back to him, pressing her lips to his. Podrick was surprised, but quickly returned the kiss. He was surprised about the openness of the pair as they kissed. Last time they had kissed, it had been in the darkened corner of the old throne room during the feast of Bran's coronation. As quickly as the kiss began, it was over.  
"I...I'm sorry." Sansa said before turning around and quickly walking away, leaving Podrick alone.  
***  
Podrick knocked on the Queen in the North's door, hoping she would talk to him. From what he had heard from the whispers around the keep, Sansa Stark hasn't left her quarters in almost two days. Rumors had been whispered all over, talking about how someone may or may not have seen the Queen in the North kissing a member of the Kingsgaurd. Him. Unfortunately for him, his reputation proceeds him. Podrick knocked again when she didn't respond before the door swung open.  
"Your Grace..." Sansa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in, slamming the door shut.  
"I don't know how many times I have to tell you..."  
"I'm sorry, Sansa."  
"What are you doing here, Podrick?"  
"I came to check on you."  
"Did my brother send you? Ser Brienne?"  
"No. I came here on my own." Sansa rolled her eyes.  
"Considering the rumors of the Queen from the North and a knight circulating..."  
"I don't care about that they're saying, Sansa."  
"You should be! A member of the Kingsguard is sworn to take no wife. A queen, who is no maiden, shouldn't be..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Instead, Sansa sank down into the chair next to the window.  
"Sansa..."  
"After everything Ramsey did to me, the Maester had told me it would be near impossible for me to bare children. There was too much damage."  
"Sansa..." Podrick knelt down in front of her. He took her hand in his.  
"I had finally come to terms with it. I had always wanted children. When  I was just a girl, still in love with Joffrey..."  
"You don't have to tell me."  
"I need to tell someone." She finally looked at him. The two of them were silent for a few minutes. "She came in the dead of night. Woke me up from a deep sleep. The pain was unbearable. I threw back the furs and there was so much blood." Her voice cracked, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "The Maester came when I sent my handmaiden for him."  
"Sansa." He reached up, gently wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
"She was so small."  
"She?" Sansa nodded her head. She slid out of the chair, straight into his waiting arms. She couldn't stop the tears. Podrick held her close.  
"Nobody knew. Only me, my handmaiden, and the Maester."  
"Why didn't you send a raven?"  
"I don't know." She said, her sobbing slowly quieting. "I didn't get to mourn her. I spent two days in my chambers before I had to get back to my people."  
"Sansa..."  
"I couldn't put her in the crypts with the family. She's in the Godswood, under the weirwood tree."  
"Did she have a name?" He asked in a soft voice.  
"Catelynn. I named her after my mother." No other words were said. Together, they stand on the floor in each other's arms, they mourned the loss of their daughter. Neither of them heard the door open before they heard a voice.  
"Your Grace, are you..." Ser Brienne stopped in her tracks as the queen and the young knight quickly pulled part, standing up. Brienne watched as Sansa wiped tears from her eyes and Podrick cleared his throat.  
"I should be going. Ser Brienne, Sansa..."  
"She should be addressed as Your..."  
"It's fine, Ser Brienne. He knows what I would like him to call me  
"Your Grace..."  
"I said it was fine." Podrick left the room, giving Sansa one last glance. Sansa turned to Brienne. She saw the look on her face. "Do you have something to say?"  
"I don't know if it would be appropriate, Your Grace."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Are you ready to go?" Ser Brienne asked, changing the subject.  
"Yes. I'm ready to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to be able to wrap this up in two chapters, but I guess not! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to be able to wrap this up in two chapters, but I guess not! Enjoy!

Podrick stood at the gate of King's Landing with King Bran as they watched Brienne begin to escort the Queen back to Winterfell. Podrick wishes he could have said a proper goodbye before she left. After what had happened in her chambers that morning, Podrick saw no emotion in her face as she bid her brother farewell. She didn't even look at Podrick before hurrying to her carriage.  
"You will see her again." Bran said, making Podrick look down at his king.  
"Excuse me, Your Grace? I'm not sure I follow."  
"Duty is the death of love."  
"Your Grace."  
"Lord Tyrion said this to my brother before he killed Daenerys. He also said 'Love is the death of duty'. Take me back to the keep, Ser Podrick." Podrick nodded before turning Bran around, starting for the keep. "She named her Catelynn, didn't she?"  
"Your Grace?"  
"I know she finally told you about your child."  
"I really wish to not talk about it." He replied, tears threatening to swell.  
"A knight of the Kingsguard is sworn  to take no wife and bear to children."  
"I know. I took the oath in front of you, Your Grace."  
"You love her." Podrick said nothing, hoping the King would stop. They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the keep. As they got back, Maester Sam was waiting for them.  
"Your Grace. I thought you had forgotten the small council meeting."  
"I had to see my guest off."  
"You sent Ser Brienne to accompany her?"  
"We can have the meeting without her. Bran turned to Podrick. "You're free to go." Podrick nodded. He watched Sam take the King's chair and push it towards the council room. He stood there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do now. He knew where he wanted to go. The plan that reminded him of her. The gardens and the winter roses. Before he knew it, his feet were taking him where his heart wanted to go. Well, as far as his heart could go. He sat on the bench facing the flowers, still mesmerized by how beautiful they are.  
'Not as beautiful as you, Sansa.'  
His head fell into his hands when he finally started to cry. He cried for his lost child who may never know how much she was love. He cried for Sansa for having to go through all that pain and suffering for losing their daughter. He cried for himself being so stupid for not telling her his feelings for her. She wouldn't have had to go through it all on her own.  
"Ser Podrick." The sound of Davos's voice rang through his ears, causing him to sit up straight.  
"Ser Davos."  
"Lord Tyrion requests your company." Podrick quickly wiped his eyes before standing.  
"Thank you Ser Davos."  
"Everything alright, boy?"  
"Yes...umm...nothing's wrong."  
"The last time a lad told me everything was find, his proposal was rejected." Podrick couldn't help but laugh. He had heard about this from Ser Brienne.  
"That worked out though, did it?"  
"Aye. It did."  
***  
"Come in." Podrick heard Lord Tyrion say after he had knocked on his door. He opened it, poking his head in. "All the way in, Podrick." Podrick stepped through the doorway. "Close the door." Podrick followed orders. The two of them stood there in silence, Podrick not knowing what to say.  
"Ser Davos said..."  
"Do you love her, Ser Podrick?" Tyrion asked, turning to face the young man.  
"Excuse me, my Lord?"  
"I've seen the way you have looked at her in the past. I want to know if you love her."  
"I'm not sure I follow." Podrick replied. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Tyrion was asking. He didn't know of he wanted to say it.  
"My former wife. Sansa Stark of Winterfell. The Queen in the North."  
"My Lord..."  
I need to know so the king can make a decision."  
"What decision?"  
"Duty is the death of love."  
"And love is the death of duty." Tyrion tilted his head in slight confusion. "King Bran said it to me earlier. He said you told Jon Snow this before he killed the Dragon Queen." Podrick watched Tyrion's brows furrow when he said 'Dragon Queen'. Everyone knew he had loved her.  
"She has a name, Podrick."  
"My apologies, Lord Tyrion. Daenerys Targaryen."  
"Back to Sansa..."  
"I've loved her for years, my Lord."  
"How long is years, Podrick?" Podrick didn't want to say.  
"The first moment I saw her." Tyrion looked down.  
"I see."  
"I never pursued her until a year ago."  
"And the child?"  
"My Lord, I'm not sure..."  
"The King told me."  
"That wasn't his place to say..." Podrick disputed, his anger rising.  
"Ser Podrick, he only told me so I can make you sure you really love her. It is obvious that you do. That is all Podrick. You are relieved of your duties."  
"Excuse me, My Lord?"  
"You are relieved of your duties as knight of the Kingsguard. Your oath to the king is null and void."  
"Lord Tyrion!"  
"Obviously your head, and heart, belong some where else. I believe in the North."  
"I don't know what to say."  
"I believe a 'thank you' would suffice."  
"Thank you my Lord."  
"You will leave at the end of the week. Please get your affairs in order."  
***  
The long journey home had Sansa feeling wery, so she was glad when they reached the gates of Winterfell. Her carriage door opened and Brienne helped her out. Sansa breathed in the scent of home and let out a deep breath.  
"Everything okay, Your Grace?"  
"Yes. I'm going to take a walk to the Godswood."  
"I'll come with you."  
"That wouldn't be necessary, Ser Brienne. I will be fine." Before she could protest, Sansa was gone. She made it tradition to visit the Godswood after every journey home, to reflect. This time, however, Sansa had a different purpose. Sansa was surprised the winter rose Podrick had given her in the gardens in King's Landing hadn't wilted. Sansa walked over to the spot where her child was buried. Kneeling down, Sansa placed the rose on top of it. She wiped away the stray tears that had fallen. She stay there for what seemed like a lifetime, not hearing Brienne walk up behind her.  
"Your Grace, I really must insist..." her voice trailed off, seeing the tears in Sansa's eyes and the small marker sticking out of the snow.  
"I said I was fine."  
"Your Grace..."  
"Please!" Her voice cracked. Brienne came to kneel next to Sansa.  
"Is this the reason why I found you and Ser Podrick in your chambers in King's Landing?" She asked, her voice softer than Sansa had heard before. Sansa nodded her head, not looking at the other woman. "Your Grace."  
"Just Sansa. Right now, I'm just Sansa. I'm just a woman grieving over her lost child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea how long this will be and what kind of ending it will have. Hope y'all are enjoying this!

It didn't take Podrick long to get his affairs in order. He had no real family and he didn't have many belongings. It also didn't take Podrick long to find a ship sailing from Blackwater Bay to White Harbor. From there, Podrick planned on riding horseback to Winterfell, to somewhere he had hoped he was welcome. Podrick walked to the crowded docks, Ser Davos walking along side him.  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Podrick?"  
"It's all I have thought about in the past year."  
"And if she she refuses?"  
"I haven't thought that far, but I have to try."  
"When did you get so brave, Podrick?"  
"When Ser Brienne and I rescued Sansa after her and Theon escaped the Boltons." He replied without hesitation. Before then, Podrick was just a lowly squire, following Brienne around because that was what he was told to do. Podrick had always done what he was told. This was no different. Lord Tyrion had told him to follow his heart, something he wishes he had done years ago. They got to the ship heading north, both Podrick and Davos stopped walking. They turned to face each other, not exactly knowing what to say.  
"Safe travels, Podrick. Send a raven when you get there." Podrick only nodded. Davos gave the young man a quick hug before watching him board the ship, not knowing what lays ahead for Podrick Payne.  
***  
Sansa hated rumors. When she was younger, she and Jeyne would always see how far they could get rumors to spread around Winterfell and Winter Town. Now, she hated them. Mostly because they were about her. Mostly because they were rumors about why she hadn't married yet. The gossip was the worst. Somehow, what had happened in King's Landing with Podrick had made it back to Winterfell. Most likely by raven. Any time Sansa walked the courtyard of the castle, there were always loud whispers coming from the younger ladies. She didn't catch all of it, just her name mixed with Podrick's. She should feel ashamed, but she was a queen. She had no time to feel that way. She had spent most of her time, however, locked away in her solar since she had gotten back from King's Landing.  After telling Brienne everything of what happened between her and Podrick, Sansa decided she needed some time alone.  
"What do I say if people ask for you?" Brienne had asked.  
"Tell them that I am unwell." Sansa had said before retiring to her chambers. She had been in there for almost two days when there was a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in." The door opened and Brienne stepped into the room. "Ser Brienne."  
"Your Grace, I know I'm not to bother you, but I just wanted to inform you that a lone rider is approaching the front gate."  
"Make him state his business and make sure he's not a threat." Sansa said, not looking up from her needlework sitting in her lap.  
"There's something else."  
"What is it?"  
"It's Ser Podrick."  
***  
Podrick stepped off the ship he has called home for the last three weeks onto the bustling docks of White Harbour in the early hours of the evening. The sun had started to sink in the sky. White Harbour was only real city in the North, and by far the biggest. He still had a long journey ahead of him, but tonight, Podrick needed some sleep that wasn't paired with constant rocking of the sea against the hull of a ship. Podrick started for the nearest inn, hoping to find an open bed. Lucky for Podrick, there was one left.  
"How long are you planning on staying?" The older woman asked him.  
"Just one. Have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow."  
"And where is a young man like you heading to all alone?"  
"Winterfell."  
"I hear Queen Sansa is a very just ruler. I wonder if she'll marry soon. She's much too pretty to be alone."  
"That she is." Podrick said in barely a whisper.  
"The room is up the stairs and it's the second door on your left. Unfortunately the kitchen is no longer making hot food, but I'm sure I can find something if you are hungry."  
"You are too kind." The woman walked around and headed towards the kitchen. When she knew he wasn't following, she stopped and turned around. "Come." Podrick followed her into the kitchen. "Sit." Podrick sat. After a few minutes, Podrick had a plate of food sitting in front of him. "Eat."  
"Thank you."  
***  
Podrick finally made it to Winterfell. He was grateful to the woman at the inn in White Harbour for the horse. As he rode up to the gates, two soldiers stopped him.  
"Who are you?"  
"I...uh...I'm Podrick Payne. I came all the way here from King's Landing..."  
"Podrick!" Podrick turned, seeing Brienne walking up to the man. Podrick dismounted, handing the reins over to one of the soldiers.  
"Do you speak for this man, Ser Brienne?"  
"Yes. Podrick is a part of my Kingsgaurd in King's Landing." The soldier nodded before disappearing with Podrick's horse. Brienne turned to Podrick. "What are you doing in Winterfell, Ser Podrick?"  
"I'm not a knight anymore." He said.  
"What are you talking about, Podrick? What did you do?" Podrick opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know how to tell Brienne. Podrick had always respected Brienne and he hated he did this.  
"Lord Tyrion relieved me of my duties as a knight of the Kingsgaurd."  
"Podrick..."  
"I came to..." Podrick lost his words when he saw her. She was standing above them, looking down at everything in the courtyard. Their eyes met and Podrick's heart leaped. They held the gaze for what seemed like an eternity before Sansa quickly walked away. Podrick looked back at Brienne. "I think...I think I'm going to talk a walk to the Godswood." He said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa knew exactly where to find him. She just knew he would go there. Sansa made sure her footsteps were as quiet as possible, though the dead leaves where hard to avoid. She saw him sitting in the snow, his knees pulled up to his chest. She thought she had saw him wipe his eyes before he pinched his nose. Sansa was only a few feet away before she stepped on a stick, making her presence finally known. Podrick scrambled to stand, but Sansa stopped him.  
"No need to stand for me, Podrick."  
"I'm sorry your..."  
"Please Podrick. Just Sansa." Silence fell upon them. "May I join you?" She asked.  
"Of course." Podrick quickly took his cloak off and laid it down next to him.  
"There's no need for that." She picked it up off the ground, laying it back around his shoulders. Sansa sat down next to him, mirroring his posture. "I hadn't been here in a long time, so when I got back from King's Landing, I came here. Gave her the rose her father gave me." Podrick looked over at her, still in complete awe of her. She had always been so strong, even when she was broken. Feeling brave, Podrick reached over, taking Sansa's hand in his. Sansa looked down and Podrick could have sworn he saw a faint smile spread across her face as she pulled their hands into her lap. "What are you doing here, Podrick? You swore to protect and serve my brother..."  
"Not anymore." Sansa looked at him.  
"Podrick..."  
"I decided to follow my heart. Duty is the death of love."  
"You sound like my brother."  
"Lord Tyrion, actually." Sansa laughed. She actually laughed. It was like sweet music to his ears.  
"When I was just a girl, I always thought he was the most clever man I had ever met."  
"And now?"  
"He still is." Sansa rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do I have a feeling Tyrion had something else to add with that?"  
"Love is the death of duty. His Grace said Lord Tyrion said this to Jon before he killed Daenerys."  
"He truly did love her."  
"I wish there had been another way and he wouldn't be at Castle Black."  
"I wish that too, but her people deserved justice and that was the only way to keep him alive."  
"Isn't Castle Black a part of the North?"  
"Yes."  
"Can't you pardon him?" Sansa raised her head to look at him.  
"Its not that simple. Bran gave him the sentence. Bran is the only one who can pardon him." Sansa laid her head back on his shoulder.  
"Sansa..."   
"Can we just sit here?" Podrick didn't say anything else. Instead, the two of them sat there in utter silence.  
***  
To say Sansa didn't miss the way his lips felt on hers, would be a lie. She missed the way his hands felt on her as he pulled her close, the way his hands felt like fire on her skin. Even through her clothes. How they got to Sansa's chambers, Sansa can't remember. One second they were walking from the Godswood, the next? Sansa was pulling Podrick close for a heated kiss. At first, Podrick didn't know what was happening. It only took a moment before Podrick was kissing her back, pulling her even closer to him. His hand was in her fiery red hair, the other still wrapped tightly around her. Surprisingly, he was the first to break the kiss.  
"Sansa, I..."  
"Not out here." She breathed, taking his hand in hers. They moved through the castle, making sure no one saw them. They made it to Sansa's chambers, Sansa practically slammed the door shut. "Sansa..." she cut him off with a kiss.  
"I don't want to talk."  
"Let me..."  
"Podrick, stop."  
"I love you, Sansa Stark." She didn't know what to say. Sansa took a few steps away from him, needing to breathe. "That's why I came here. To Winterfell."  
"How long?"  
"Sansa..." Podrick watched her as she came back to him.  
"How long?" She asked again, her hands sliding up his chest.  
"Since I first saw you. When I was a lowly squire and you..." Podrick took her hands in his.  
"Were married to Tyrion." Podrick nodded his head. "I was still a selfish girl then."  
"A beautiful selfish girl." Podrick added.  
"I..." Sansa looked down. "When I saw you with those two girls after..." Sansa swallowed hard. "I thought what I was feeling wasn't real. When I looked at you after Bran's coronation..." Sansa trailed off. "After being humiliated by Joffrey and then Ramsey..." Sansa looked up and found brown eyes staring back at her. In that moment she knew. Honestly, she felt like she always knew. She was just scared.  
"Ramsey and Joffrey will never hurt you again. I will never hurt you." His voice was barely a whisper.  
"I know you'll never hurt me." Sansa leaned up and pressed her lips to his again. She knew she never get tired of the feeling of his lips on hers. He pulled her close, his arm wrapping around her waist. After Joffrey and Ramsey, Sansa could finally let herself go. Let herself be fully with Podrick. She let him slowly undress her as he let her do the same. He kissed her long and slow, not just on her lips. Her sweet skin tasted like heaven to him as he kissed down her neck. Podrick slowly back her up to her bed, his lips never leaving her skin. Sansa's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing her to sit. Podrick kneeled before her, his lipsosing contact with her skin. He looked up at her with so much love in his eyes, it made her swell with tears.  
"Sansa..."  
"These are happy tears."  
"Are you sure?" Sansa nodded frantically, wiping the tears from her face. "Gods, Sansa. I never I could love someone as much as I love you."  
"Oh, Podrick." Sansa pulled him to his feet before pulling him onto the bed with her. He fell onto the soft furs, thinking they were still not as soft as Sansa's skin. He pulled her close, pressed his lips hard against hers. Sansa bit back a moan as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.   
That night, Sansa finally gave all of herself to Podrick. She let him hold her close as their bodies came together over and over. She surrendered her body to him until the sun was due to rise in only a few short hours. Podrick held her close as she slept, not able to fall asleep himself. He thought if he fell asleep, he'd wake up realizing that night was all a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is ending up being longer than I thought, but I'm enjoying every word of it!

Sansa slowly opened her eyes as the winter sun rose outside. She watched as the rays shined through the window. Sansa thought back to the night before. She smiled as she remembered how it felt to finally give Podrick all of her. Sansa turned over  smiling again as she saw the man sleeping next to her. She was both surprised and glad he hadn't left after she fallen asleep. Sansa watched him sleep, counting how many times his chest rose and fell. He looked peaceful sleeping, younger. Sansa traced her finger down his arm to his chest. Podrick yawned before slowly opening his eyes. He smiled at her, his eyes still full of sleep.  
"Good morning." She breathed, keeping her voice low.  
"Morning. Did you sleep well, my queen?" He wondered, wrapping his arm around her as she scooted closer to him. Podrick lazily tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.  
"I did." She replied, pulling away.  
"I can get used to waking up next to you."   
"Good." Podrick looked past her, seeing the sun steadily rising in the sky.  
"I should really go..." Podrick started rise out of Sansa's bed, only to be pulled back down.  
"No. I was foolish to let you leave me once. I'm not going to be foolish again."  
"Sansa..."  
"The Northern Lords have been whispering. Louder than whispers, honestly."  
"This has you bothered, doesn't it? Sansa..."  
"It seems that they want me to marry. Because what woman has the right to rule alone? We haven't enforced the elected heir rule as the South did..." her voice trailed off.  
"Cersei did it after Robert died. Then after both Joffrey and Tommen. You don't need to marry just because those old fashioned Lords whose second or third wives are half their age say you should. Have they offered potential..." Podrick asked, kneeling on the mattress.  
"I refused them all. I've been married twice over, Podrick. Both for political gain. Cersei wanted my loyalty. Ramsey held me as ransom because he knew Jon would risk everything to get me back."  
"Sansa..."  
"I'm going to marry for love this time." Sansa got up, matching Podrick's stance.  
"What are you saying?" Sansa took his hands in hers.  
"I'm saying is, marry me. Not for political gain, not for an alliance. Marry me for love. Just for love. I don't care what the lord will say."  
"Gods, I love you Sansa." Sansa released his hands before grabbing his head, pulling him in for a hot kiss. Podrick pressed back, deepening their kiss.  
"Is that a yes?" She asked, pulling away.  
"Of course it's a yes." Podrick told her before kissing her again. Sansa pulled them back down on the bed, Podrick landing right on top of her. Sansa let out a slight groan from his weight before giggling. "My lady."   
"Just Sansa."  
"You are my lady. I would marry you today if I could."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not having your brother and sister kill me." Sansa just laughed.  
"I love you, Podrick." Sansa never saw him smiled as big as he did in that moment. Sansa pulled him down for a kiss, pressing herself against him. Podrick was already half hard as he ground himself into her as he kissed her harder. A knock on the door halted their efforts. "Can you come back? I am busy."  
"Your Grace, there's a raven here. I believe its urgent." It was Maester Wolkan.  
"It can wait."  
"I don't think it can. It's word from your sister." Podrick got off of Sansa so she can open the door. Sansa grabbed her robe, covering herself before heading to the door. "Your Grace..." his voice trailed off, seeing Podrick sitting on Sansa's bed, completely naked. "How embarrassing of me to walk in on such..."  
"It is fine, Maester Wolkan. Ser Podrick is my betrothed. News from my sister?"  
"Right, yes." He handed over the scroll. Maester Wolkan stood there, his eyes wondering between Sansa and Podrick. Sansa raised an eyebrow.  
"Anything else, Maester?"   
"No."  
"You are dismissed." Sansa replied, not giving him another look. Wolkan looked between the couple once more before leaving. The door closed as Sansa unrolled the parchment.  
"What does it say?" Podrick asked, seeing the smile spread across her face.  
"They're coming home. To Winterfell." Sansa sat down next to Podrick on her bed. As she read the rest of Arya's message, Podrick gently pushed her hair off her shoulder, placing feather-light kisses there. His lips slowly moved up to her neck, Sansa dropping the parchment from her hands. "What are you doing?" She asked, tangling her fingers into his hair.  
"Nothing." He whispered into the crook of her neck, the vibrations from his voice sending shivers down her body. His hand slowly moved down to her waist, slowly pulling silk sash of her robe.  
"If you're trying to get me to lay with you again..." Podrick pinned her underneath him, pressed his lips to hers.  
"I would never."  
***  
Sansa and Podrick stood at the front gates as they opened. Sansa hadn't seen her sister in over a year, so she was excited to see her. And Gendry. Sansa watched as her sister and the blacksmith rode through the open gate, seeing a smile on Arya's face.  
"Sansa!" Arya called out, jumping off her horse. Sansa ran towards her, hugging her tight as they met half way. "Cant believe I'm going to say this, but I missed you." Sansa laughed.  
"I missed you as well, Arya." Sansa held her sister as arm's length, taking in her new appearance. A year at sea did her sister good. Her hair was longer, almost as long as her own. Her skin was kissed by the sun. As she looked down, Sansa saw it. How she didn't feel it when they hugged, she didn't know. "Arya!"  
"Surprise!" She said with a laugh. Sansa watched her sister cradled the small bump in her hands.  
"Why didn't you include this in your letter last moon?"  
"I wanted to tell you in person. It was a bit of a surprise when we found out." Sansa hugged her again.  
"I'm happy for you." Arya smiled before noticing Podrick awkwardly standing behind her sister.  
"What is a knight of the Kingsgaurd doing here?"  
"Hes not a knight anymore." Sansa looked back at Podrick, giving him a smile. Sansa turned back to Arya, noticing the look on her face. "What?"   
"It's about time you found someone who makes you happy."  
"I'm glad you're here, Arya. Bran is on his way here and I think I finally got a raven to Jon."  
"What is going on?" Sansa let her sister go and walked back to Podrick.  She took his hand in hers and turned back to her sister. "In the Godswood?" She nodded. "Next to Catelyn?" She nodded again. Podrick looked between the sisters.  
"You knew?" Arya nodded.  
"She sent me a raven, luckily Gendry and I had stopped in Pentos for more supplies." Podrick turned to Sansa.  
"You never said she knew. You could tell her, but you couldn't tell me?"  
"Podrick, I..." Podrick cut her off.  
"I just need to be alone for a while." Sansa watched as Podrick walked through the courtyard and out the front gates. Sansa started to move to follow him, but it was Gendry who stopped her.  
"I'll go talk to him." Gendry said before following Podrick's path out of Winterfell.  
***  
Gendry found him in Wintertown, sitting at a corner table at the inn. The mug of ale sitting in front of him appeared to be untouched as Podrick stared into space. Gendry quietly sat down in front of him, noting the look on Podrick's face. He was visibly hurt, Gendry understood why. He never knew about his daughter until recently whereas he and Arya had known since right after Sansa lost her.  
"What can I get you?" Gendry was asked, causing Podrick to look over at the man sitting across from him.  
"I'll have what hes having." Gendry said, pulling a piece of silver from his pocket. He handed it over and the girl nodded.  
"What are you doing here, Gendry?"  
"Checking on my friend." He replied. "I understand why you're upset. I just don't know why?"  
"She didn't tell me about her until she came to King's Landing almost three moons ago." The girl came back with Gendry's mug. He thanked her before she hurried away.  
"She was scared. The lords here in the North aren't exactly like in the South. They're still..."  
"I know how they are. I've seen and heard the way they talk about Sansa. I've stood in on their council meetings since I've been here. When they found out about our betrothal..."  
"So you know what they would have said if they found out Sansa was carrying a bastard. Their queen with child. They would have never considered her as a true heir."  
"Sansa doesn't care about that."  
"I know, but this isn't King's Landing. They still want a true heir. A true Stark."  
"There should always be a Stark in Winterfell." Gendry nodded in agreement.  
"I know it's hard to find this out. I was shocked when I found out I was a bastard of a king. The King of the Seven Kingdoms."  
"Why didn't you take Storm's End?"  
"None of it was worth anything if I didn't have Arya by my side. I took the name and sailed off west. Besides, Ser Davos found a perfect replacement." Podrick had heard that Davos found two half siblings of Gendry's, Eddric and Mya. King Bran had legitimized both of them and now Eddric Baratheon now rules the stormlands. "I'm not cut out of be a lord. I'm a much better blacksmith." Podrick let out a small laugh. "You should go to talk to Sansa. She loves you, even a blind man could see that." Gendry was right. Podrick needed to talk to Sansa.


	6. Chapter 6

Podrick found her in the Godswood. It seemed like they had been finding each other in there often since he arrived in Winterfell a few weeks prior. They had spent many of times with their daughter, not talking, just sitting there. Podrick usually sat with his arm around her waist while Sansa rested her head on his shoulder. Sansa was sitting on the hard ground, her knees close to her chest. Podrick didn't hide that he was there, so he knew she knew he was there. She didn't, however, look at him as he approached. Podrick noted her tear-stained cheeks as he got closer to her.  
"Can I sit?" Sansa nodded before Podrick sat down next to her. He took her hand in his, surprised that she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I should have known you'd tell Arya. She is your sister. I was just..." Sansa turned to look at him. "I understand why you didn't send me a raven about our daughter. I've heard the Lords talk about you during meetings. Before you even get there. They wouldn't be accepting of a bastard child. Even if it was from their queen." Sansa scoffed.  
"I don't care about giving birth to a bastard. Not anymore." Sansa took a deep breath. "Jon spent most of his life thinking he was a bastard. My mother treated him as such. Arya fell in love with a bastard. I used to look down on those kinds of people. After everything that has happened over the years, my views have changed. I have changed." Sansa looked down at her feet before looking back at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have and I wanted to, but I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't reply. I was scared you wouldn't care."  
"If course I would have replied. Of course I would care. I love you Sansa. I would have loved our child more than anything in this world. If you would have sent a raven as soon as you knew about her, I would have been here in a heartbeat." Podrick knelt in front of Sansa, taking her hands in his. "I love you Sansa Stark. I can't wait to marry you. If you still want to marry..." Sansa launched herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his. They hit the ground with a hard thud."I take that as a yes?" Podrick groaned with a laugh.  
"Of course I still want to marry you." Sansa pressed her lips to his once more, neither of them hearing the footsteps in the snow behind them.  
"Your Grace..." Sansa turned around, seeing Maester Wolkan standing behind them.  
"Yes, Maester Wolkan?"  
"A raven has arrived." He looked down at the scroll in his hand before looking back up at her.  
"Who is it from?"  
"Tormund Giantsbane, Your Grace." Sansa got to her feet and quickly closed the distance between them. She held out her hand. Wolkan placed it there before leaving. He knew the drill. Sansa tore the wax seal before reading Tormund's words. Podrick watched as Sansa reacted to Tormund's letter.  
"What does it say?" Podrick asked as soon as she saw a smile crept up on her face.  
"They're coming."  
"Jon and Tormund?"  
"And Ghost of course." Sansa turned to Podrick.  
"Someone might have to warn Ser Brienne of Tormund's impending arrival." Sansa laughed. The noise rang out in the Godswoods, making Podrick laugh as well. "Gods, help us when he does get here."  
"I might have to send her to meet Bran halfway from King's Landing. Just to spare her."  
"Everything will be fine."  
"I can't wait to marry you."  
***  
Sansa and Arya found themselves standing opposite of the gates to Winterfell, their nerves bubbling up inside. Jon and Tormund were set to arrive soon. It had been almost a moon since Sansa received Tormund's raven. Arya wasn't about to let Sansa welcome them alone. Arya also wasn't going to let Sansa tell Jon of the impending arrival of the next Baratheon-Stark child within the next few moons. Finally, the gates finally started to open. Ghost came through first, heading straight for Sansa. He knocked her off her feet, Sansa laughing as he licked her face.  
"Hello to you too, Ghost." Sansa said between kicks in her face.  
"Ghost. Heel." Ghost got off her, sitting as still as he could. Jon and Tormund bot dismounted their horses, Arya the first to Jon. "Little sister!" Jon barely had enough time to catch her as she launched herself at her favorite sibling. He squeezed her tight before quickly letting her go. "Arya..." Jon looked down at his youngest sister's stomach, taking a long look at it.  
"I hope you don't mind being an uncle." Jon's smile widen, squeezing her tight again.  
"Where's the big woman?" Tormund asked, looking around the courtyard.  
"Unfortunately, you just missed her. She rode out to meet King Bran's caravan." Sansa said, noting the disappointment that spread across the Wilding's face. It quickly disappeared.  
"I can wait for her to return." Jon rolled his eyes, Sansa just shook her head.  
"He's been taking about her nonstop since we left Castle Black."  
"Did you find a place for the Wildings to settle?" Sansa asked.  
"We prefer to be called freefolk, Your Grace." Tormund said. "But, yes. It took a bit, but we found a nice place. No more threats beyond the wall besides a few wild animals." Gendry and Podrick, at that moment, came walking into the courtyard from the forge.  
"Of course you were in the forge, Waters!" Tormund bellowed with a laugh before pulling the young man into a tight hug.  
"It's Baratheon now, Tormund. It's good to see you again." Gendry returned the hug. Tormund slapped him in the back, letting him go. "Made yourself a little bastard, did ya?" Arya raised an eyebrow at the man. Either Tormund didn't see the look or he ignored it. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks." Tormund let Gendry go before Jon pulled him into a hug. Podrick stood there, as awkward as ever. He was never close with neither Tormund nor Jon. He did, however, spend more time with Tormund as Brienne continually tried to thwart off the Wilding's advances before the Battle for the Dawn.  
"Ser Podrick Payne." Jon turned to his sister's betrothal.  
"No longer a Ser. Just Podrick. Lord Tyrion relieved me of my knightly duties." What happened next surprised Podrick. Jon pulled him into a quick hug.  
"Take care of my sister, Podrick. She's been through seven hells and back."  
"With my life, Jon." Jon gave him a pat on the back before turning to Sansa. He closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his own.   
"You've come a long way, Sans. I'm proud of you, Your Grace." Jon said, a smile spreading across Sansa's face. "Is he taking the Stark name? Are you taking his name?"  
"Do we have to take each other's names?"  
"Of course not." They stood there for a few minutes, not talking.  
"I'm going to ask Bran to pardon you."  
"Sansa..."  
"It's been long enough. Technically, with you being here, you're a deserter of the Night's Watch." Sansa said, a twitch of a smile on her face. Jon just rolled his eyes.  
"Its only been a year, Sansa. I killed the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."  
"I've killed Ramsey Bolton. Arya has killed countless men. King Robert Baratheon led a rebellion that resulted in the murder Aerys Targaryen. Which resulted in him ascending to the Iron Throne."  
"I loved her."  
"And Robert loved Aunt Lyanna. It's time for you to join your family again. Starting with a marriage."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Jon and Arya centric, but I will get back to Sansa and Podrick in the next one! A wedding is coming!

Jon stood close to the gates of Winterfell, reminiscent of when Robert Baratheon came to visit Ned and the Stark family all those years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago, Jon being a young boy of 17. Now, he was almost decade older, some days feeling more than two decades older. A scout spotted the King's caravan only a few miles away. It was late, so Jon had let his sisters sleep, handing himself the duty of greeting the king. It was still strange to think his kid brother, now almost 19, was king of the Six Kingdoms. When the gate finally opened, Ser Brienne was the first through before the King's carriage rode through the gate.   
"Ser Brienne." Jon greeted her.  
"Jon Snow. It's been too long."  
"I have been in exile."  
"And about to be pardoned." Brienne looked around for a minute before her eyes went back to Jon. "I was told..."  
"Dont worry, he's fast asleep. He doesn't know when you were to arrive back here." Jon gave her a small smile. "It feels strange to be back here after everything, honestly."  
"I thought so as well, but after a few days with Sansa, it all seems familiar again." The door to the carriage open and two knights helped Bran out. They set him down in his chair, Jon reaching him before he could move.  
"Bran." Jon knelt down in front of his brother, put his hand on the side of his face.  
"Jon."  
"It's good to see you again."  
"You as well."  
"Sansa has your chambers ready and waiting for you. Let's get you to bed." Bran nodded. Jon stood up, walking around to behind Bran's chair to push him inside. They kept up small talk, neither of them talking about his pardon. Jon knew he didn't deserve it, but Bran and the girls thought otherwise. Once they arrived at Bran's chambers, Jon helped him get settled. "Get some sleep, Your Grace." Jon thought he saw a slight smile cross his brother's face.  
"Get some sleep, Jon. You'll need it  
***  
Arya was up as soon as sun was. Gendry was still fast asleep next to her, completely dead to the world. Arya quietly dressed, struggling to get her boots on after her clothes were on. She plopped down on the bed, pulling with all her might.  
"God damn it." Arya muttered loudly.  
"Cant get your boots on?" Gendry asked, his eyes still closed. "Need help?"  
"Yes please." Gendry got out of their bed, moving around so he was knelt down in front of her. He took her boots from her, grabbing her foot as well.  
"Need to take a walk?"  
"I didn't sleep well last night. This babe you put in my belly won't sleep. Such a bull." Gendry just chuckled. He put her boots on before helping her stand. "You come with me?"  
"Not particularly. I'll see you in a few hours." He gave her a kiss before climbing back into bed. Arya headed for the door, but stopping just shy of the exit. She pressed her hand to her side, sighing sharply. "Everything okay?"  
"Of course. I'll see you soon."  
Arya walked through the castle before finding herself outside. Only a few people were up this early, mostly a part of the Kingsgaurd. Arya made it to the Godswood, walking over to the weirwood tree. She sat down in front of Catelyn, surprised to see a few winter roses growing around her grave.  
"Sorry I haven't been home in a while. Your mother loved you as soon as she knew you were..." Arya took a deep breath. "Your parents are finally together. When your mother first told me about your father, I knew. The way she talked about him in her letters. He is a good man, Podrick. He loves her very much." Arya went to stand, but a sharp pain caused her to crumble to her knees. "Oh no. It's not time yet. There's still at least a moon left." Arya tried standing up, but couldn't. "I am not having you out here you stubborn bull." She cursed. She screamed, hoping someone would hear her. Thankfully, one of the Kingsguard did.  
"My lady, are you alright?" He asked when knelt by her side.  
"My babe is coming. I need you to take me inside. Now!"  
***  
Gendry paced the floor in front of their chambers, hearing Arya's screams through the walls. By now, everyone in the castle knew that Lady Stark was to give birth at any moment and Gendry was freaking out.  
"I don't know how to be a father! I never had a father and I barely had a mother in my life and..." Gendry's voice was quickly drowned out by Arya's screams.  
"It will be okay." Podrick said, placing a hand on Gendry's shoulder. Podrick knew right away the man was shaking. The door opened and Sansa's head poked out.  
"You need to get in here, Gendry." Sansa grabbed his arm and pulled him in. She closed the door behind them before she pulled him to the bed.  
"I swear to the Gods if you ever do this to me again, Gendry Baratheon, I will..." Arya cut herself off with a scream. Gendry was quick to her side, holding her hand when he got there. She squeezed it as hard she could, Gendry thought he had heard some bones snapping in his hand.  
"One more big push." The septa told Arya. "That's all you need." Arya just nodded before she pushed with all her might. How her mother did this five times, Arya will never know. A new scream filled the room as the septa pulled out their babe, Arya falling back onto the bed.  
"It's a girl." Arya looked up just in time to see Gendry handed their daughter.  
"She's perfect, Arya. Absolutely perfect."  
"What will you name her?" Sansa asked, dabbing the sweat from off her sister's forehead.  
"Lyanna." Arya said, her voice barely a whisper. She was tired. "Lyanna Baratheon." Gendry looked at her. "Who cares if we're not married. She is a Baratheon through and through. Look at that hair." Arya reached out to  touch her daughter's hair. She hadn't seen many newborns, but she knew baby Lyanna had more hair than any baby she had every seen. Gendry handed her off to Arya, watching as she snuggled her close.  
"We will give you some time alone." Sansa and the septa left the room, the septa going left and Sansa going right. Sansa found Podrick halfway down the hall, speaking with Jon and Bran. "A girl."  
"We know. Bran told us." Sansa looked at her younger brother.  
"We'll join our houses."  
"I told you to stop saying..."  
"Robert Baratheon said this to father the day he came to Winterfell. Robert loved Lyanna and they were to join House Stark and House Baratheon. You, Sansa, were to join House Stark and House Baratheon with Joffrey."  
"He wasn't a Baratheon."  
"Gendry is a true Baratheon. And Arya is a Stark."  
"After 30 years, House Stark and House Baratheon have finally been joined."


End file.
